LovCom : Friendship and Love
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: AU where Otani and Risa are childhood friends and have feelings for each other Then after some time they were separated till high school they are reunited. What will happen when they see each other again after years of separation will they continue to be friends or the love from childhood comes to surface.
1. Childhood friends

**Hey guys I am back with a new story. First about my other story, it's on vacation until I post at least five or six chapters of this one, but don't worry I will continue to write the other one. This fic, it's AU where Otani and Risa are childhood friends, but have feelings for each other. Let's see what will happen to them and onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own lovely complex it belongs to it's owners.**

 **Speech ""**

 **Thought ''**

 **Scene break {}**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

In one of the towns in Japan, there were two children, one boy and one girl. The girl was taller than the average height for girls in Japan and were called a "giraffe" and the boy was shorter than the average height of boys in Japan and was called "small mountain". The boy was really sensitive about his height while the girl was not that much. The boy wanted people to love him as him without pointing at his height while the girl wanted the same thing,but if she didn't get it then she will accept the fact. But how these two met is like a story.

One day a boy was playing basketball by himself then.

"Hey short mountain." One of the kids shouted, calling the boy while approaching him.

"What u want punk?" The boy replied angrily while turning around to look at the kid.

 **"Huh,who r u calling a punk shorty?"** The kid snapped while replying.

"U who else fatass." The boy answered with a happy/angry face.

"That's it, I am gonna kick ur ass." The kid said while running towards the boy with little killing intent.

"Ok, but don't cry after I beat u." The boy said in a amusement.

"Shut up." The kid said while preparing to punch the boy.

"Make me Fatboy." The boy said while getting ready to face off the kid.

The kid readied his fist to punch the boy and was about to reach his face, but the boy dodged and kick the kid in the guts and flew away. The kid landed on the grass immobilized while the boy stood there with a victory smile.

"What a weak kick." The kid said while on the ground with cuts all over his arms and legs.

"Oh, then why r u crying big baby?" The boy asked while walking towards him with his guard up.

"Shut up i am not crying Kotani." The kid replied while getting up.

"Don't call me that my name is Atsushi Otani fat punk." The boy now named Otani said to the kid.

"It doesn't matter shorty." The kid said.

"Oh really." Otani said while stopping in front of the kid ready for round 2.

"Really." The kid replied,looking at Otani while tears about to fall.

"Ok, let's see if u can say it again." Otani said while preparing to punch the kid.

"Stop it u two." A voice called out.

Everyone stopped and start looking for the owner of the voice.

"Where r u?" The kid said.

"Show urself." Otani said angrily because he is interrupted.

"Hmp what a rude mouth." The owner of the voice came close so everyone can see.

"Who r u?" The kid asked.

"A girl." Otani said that.

"Yeah, I am girl." The girl replied.

"What u want girlie." The kid said to the girl.

"Yeah, can't u see we r busy." Otani said to her.

"I know, but violence is not approved." The girl said to the boys.

"It's not ur business." Otani said rudely.

"And u didn't introduce urself." The kid said.

"Oh, I forgot my name is Koizumi Risa." The girl now named Risa answered.

 **"Hey, what's with the silence?"** Risa shouted.

""No...Nothing."" The kid and Otani said in union.

Then Otani stared at the kid.

"What don't u get out of my sight?" Otani stated to the kid.

"What running away r we?" The kid said back to Otani.

"No, but I don't wanna fight u anymore." Otani said while his interest in fighting is zero.

"No way I will kick ur ass." The kid replied while attacking Otani.

"Oh no u don't." Risa said while running to stop the kid.

She reached him and gave one of a punch that sent flying to the other kids who were watching the fight.

"... U punched me girlie." The kid said while touching where she punched him.

"Of course dummy." Risa said it with a smile.

"U i will punch u." The kid said pointing at Risa.

"Really, but how u know u can't hit a girl." Risa deploy with a victorious smile.

"U... U giraffe." The kid mocked Risa's height.

 **"What did u call me?"** Risa snapped at the kid.

"Uhh, nothing ma'am." The kid said with a fearful face.

"Good now beat it." Risa replied.

The kid quickly ran and the other kids after him not wanting to face her.

Otani watched how this girl known as Risa made the kid go away. While he was thinking Risa is approaching him with a smile but was angry.

"Ahem." Risa coughed getting Otani' attention.

"What?" Otani said while pulled out of his thoughts.

"Oh, this." Risa said then punched him.

"Whoa." Otani screamed while flying then crashing into a tree.

 **"What the hell did u did that?"** Otani shouted at Risa.

"That's for fighting." Risa declared.

"Whatever." Otani said uninterested and walked away.

"Where do u think ur going?" Risa asked with curiosity.

"My home." Otani answered.

"Really why?" Risa asked again

"None of ur business." Otani replied ending the conversation.

"Didn't u want to play?" Risa asked him.

"I did but now I am bored." Otani answered with boredom in his voice.

"Well why don't u play with me?" Risa suggested.

"Why would I play with a giraffe?" Otani said.

 **"Hey who u calling a giraffe shorty."** Risa snapped at him for calling her.

 **"Shorty did u just call me that?"** Otani snapped back at her.

 **""I hate u.""** They shouted at each other.

""Hmph."" They turned to look the other way.

"I should go home instead of being with u." Otani said while heading to his house.

"I am sorry." Risa apologized shocking Otani.

"What?" Otani said shocked.

"I shouldn't call u shorty." Risa said with shame.

"...And I am sorry too I shouldn't call u giraffe." Otani apologized to her while he was ashamed.

""Apology accepted."" They said in Union after a five second silence.

Then Otani start walking.

"Well let's go." Otani said to her while walking.

"Yay." Risa shouted happy that he accepted her invite to play.

{scene break}

After they arrived at Otani's home they immediately went to his room and lock the door.

"Wow a boy's room." Risa said with amazement.

"Cool isn't it?" Otani asked her while proud of his room.

"Yeah it is." Risa answered back.

"So what do u wanna do?" Otani asked her.

"Hmmm video games." Risa replied after thinking.

"Ok just let me see if there is a game for 2." Otani said while searching through his games.

After searching for minutes Otani found a rpg game for two can play.

"Alright I found it." Otani said happily.

"I am so excited." Risa shouted.

He opened the box and put the game disc in the console and the game started.

They played this game for 2 hours and noticed that it's lunch time.

"I am tired my eyes hurt." Otani announced.

"Yeah me too but it was fun." Risa replied happily.

Then their tummies rumbled and blushed while laughing.

"So wanna eat lunch?" Otani asked Risa.

"Yes but I better get going." Risa replied to Otani.

"Well, eat with us and call you parents." Otani said.

"Oh right I forgot about that." Risa said while sticking her tongue out and hit her head with her fist lightly.

"Cute." Otani murmured although Risa heard it.

"Me cute..." Risa blushed while saying that.

"I am sorry." Otani apologized.

"No need u didn't say something wrong and thanks."Risa quickly waved his apology off and thanked him.

"Well..." Otani said then ran to his parents blushing.

"Huh what's wrong with him?" Risa said to herself.

Then she called her parents and told them that she staying for lunch at her friend's house and they agreed. Otani came back after telling his parents about Risa's staying with them for lunch.

"Risa my parents said it's okay for u to stay for lunch." Otani said while entering his room.

"Ok mine too." Risa said as she was looking around the room.

"Then let's go lunch is being served." Otani happily said.

"So fast I am hungry." Risa said while shocked.

Then they left the room to meet his parents. They entered the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't that big or small with a table for five in the middle and in one of the chairs sat a man in his early thirties with a brown hair and eyes and standing behind him preparing lunch is a woman in her mid twenties with a black hair and eyes wearing a apron over her clothes. They noticed the two kids entering.

"Hey Otani is that your new friend or girlfriend?" Otani's dad teased his son about Risa.

"No my new friend dad." Otnai replied while blushing tomato red.

"Dear stop teasing our son." Otani's mom stepped in the conversation.

"Okay honey." The father replied to his wife.

They sat at the table and Otani sat beside Risa and across his dad and his mom prepared lunch and sat across Risa.

"So Otani whose your friend?" His mom asked.

"My name is Koizumi Risa nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Atsushi." Risa answered in Otani's place.

"Oh what a polite girl." His dad said.

"Tall but beautiful." His mom added.

"Yes and has a bright personality the opposite of our son." His dad said.

{scene break}

After lunch they talked and get to know Risa it's time for her to go home. She thanked Otani's parents for the hospitality and she hoped to see them again. Otani escorted Risa to her home.

"That's my home." Risa said happily.

"Alright see ya." Otani replied with a sad tone masked by uncared tone.

"Wait." Risa shouted at him.

"Huh." Otani stopped when he heard her yelling and when turned around only for him to get hugged by her and get a kiss on the check.

"See you later my new friend Otani." Risa said with a smile as she waved good bye to her friend.

"Good bye." Otani said while he still in a daze from Risa's kiss and blushing.

Then she entered her house and he snapped from his daze and walked home hoping to meet her again.

* * *

 **So the first chapter of the second fic is done. I hope there is no mistakes at all. Well I see you soon.**


	2. The beginning of a friendship

**Hey I am back with a the second chapter.  
Speech ""  
Thought ''  
Scene break {}**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

If you thought that Otani didn't meet Risa again then you are completely wrong.

They met each other almost every day and play. Sometimes Risa gives Otani a hug or a kiss on the cheek but to comfort him a kiss on the forehead with a big hug and she enjoy teasing him and his blush is something she wish to see while Otani hug her  
and sometimes kiss her on the check if he's is in the mood and that how their feelings of love not as friends but as more than that began to surface. One day Otani called Risa to hang out with him in the park.

"Where is she?, damn it she's late." Otani mumbled under his breath while waiting for his only female friend/future girlfriend then suddenly he blushed at the of her being his girlfriend but he knows that if he did tell her his feelings that will destroy their friendship,while he did consider her feelings for him if she loves him then he will happy and if she doesn't he will regret it all his life.

"Otaniiiii." A familiar Girl called out to him.

He turned around only to be hugged by A happy Risa.

"Get off me." Otani yelled while blushing.

"No." Replied Risa.

"Fine." Otani said defeated.

They went to the candy shop and bought some, then they played in the park.

{scene break}

After their hangout, they went to his house after 2 hours. They greeted his parents and went to his room to rest and talk or read some manga.

"Otani." Risa called.

"Yes." Otani replied.

"Do you love me?" Risa asked with a blush.

"Yes wait a minute no i mean yes..." Otani replied back with a blush.

"Really." Risa said surprised.

"I don't know, I mean I like you as a friend but there some strange feeling I feel when I look at you." Otani explained.

"Me too, so how about we take our time to discover them and then we tell each other this what we truly feel." Risa Said with a smile.

"Ok, I wait until then." Otani said back.

Then they continued to do whatever to pass time, till it's time for Risa to go home.

* * *

 **Another chapter and I know it's kinda rushed sorry. Next chapter is about the start of school. Catch you later**


	3. School Life pt 1

**Chapter 3:**

Now Otani and Risa had decided to explore their feelings to see if it is friends love or romantic love. After that conversation they hadn't talked about it at all except they promised each other to never date anyone as not to hurt the other feelings and because they are ignorant to the other feelings. Now after two months of fun and rest they are in the last week of the holiday before school. They were trying to have fun as much as they can before school starts. They done plenty of activities from playing games to beating kids who try to annoy them. Now they are in the last day before school, they bought the notebooks and everything they need. The next day came and everybody woke up sad that the holiday has ended, Otani and Risa are doing their routines before going to school. Otani and Risa are starting their second year at the Primary school together since they got through their first year alone. When they arrived at the school, they went to the board to see in which class are they. They saw that they are in the same class 2-B and went to the opening ceremony. After the ceremony they went to class and sat beside each other, the first homeroom is Eng and after the teacher checked the attendance she explained about the subject and what they will study in this year. The first day was cool and not so tiring, they talked with, ate with and helped each other. After a week and half they acted the same but sometimes some annoying kids must get on their nerves, so they took care of them without getting into trouble.

"Hey, what are doing just talking with each other?" Some random asked.

These two turned and saw a group of kids their ages or younger standing in front of them interrupting their alone time.

"Nothing, we are just hanging out with each other." Otani answered.

"why don't you join my group?" Said the leader.

"No, thanks we don't want to be someone slaves." Said Risa with annoyance.

"That's it, you are dead." Said the leader with anger.

Otani and Risa sighed and stood up, they looked at each other and nodded with a grin. A fight has started between them, which ended after 5-10 mins with Otani and Risa as the winners. The teachers came and took all of them to the headmaster office to get punished, after some explaining the Duo got excused from the punishment with a warning and that's how they live their school life.


	4. School Life pt 2

**Chapter 4:**

Well Otani and Risa had a nice year. They worked hard and got an average scores but managed to pass to third grade. The holidays were the same nothing new, and now they start the new year as third years. This year they still hanged out with each other not caring about the other kids, they tried to get a high score than last year and in the school festival Otani competed in a basketball match against the best in his school.

"Welcome everyone to our awesome school festival." Said the headmaster.

"And I hope you can enjoy it to the fullest." Said the vice principal.

The students got motivated and helped preparing it and even given all they got to compete and win.

After some games the basketball competition has begun, we see some guys vs the best player in the school and all of them lost and now it's Otani's turn.

"Well another loser and he is a shorty." Said the boy mocking Otani.

"You will taste the loss and don't call me shorty." Said Otani angrily.

Then they got ready.

"Otani, don't lose or I will beat you." Risa cheered.

"Right, I will win don't worry." Otani said while giving her thumbs up.

Then the competition start and at first Otani was slowly losing then

He realized that for Rias's sake he will not lose and started to not let his opponent look down on him and he won.

 **"I did it finally."** Otani shouted happily.

Then he got hugged by Risa and got a kiss on the cheek making them blush.

"Otani, you won." She said with her pink cheeks.

Then Otani got the best player title and he had many female fans that made Risa jealous. And they lived their school life loudly.


	5. School Life part 3: A Trip

**Chapter 5:**

Now Risa and Otani had a great year and holiday so they advanced to the 4th grade were their subjects will be a little difficult to spice up the year. Otani and Risa still hang out with each other not caring about the others, one of the days they had a trip to another school which they had some fun in it.

"Wow, this school is cool they have what we don't." Otani said with a smile after the tour.

"Yeah, I wish we could study here." Risa replied with her own smile.

They were in the cafeteria after the tour which took about an hour, in the tour they met some annoying people but the teachers and the headmaster put them down which made laugh. After eating and talking they went back to their school and continued on their day.


	6. School Life part 4: moving out

**Chapter 6:**

After finishing the year, they had a another great holiday and then they started their last year as primary students the fifth year. Otani and Risa were happy that they are close to being middle schoolers, they wonder how they will go through this year.

"So, ready for the last year Risa." Otani said smiling.

"Yeah, I am ready." Risa replied with a smile.

And with that the year begins, they had trips, festivals and a lot of exams and one day Risa saw a group of girls were surrounding Otani and a feeling in her heart was growing and that is jealousy. She marched towards them with killing intent while cracking her knuckles.

"O-T-A-N-I, are you taking advantage of these girls?" Risa said furious.

"N-no, of course not." Otani said terrified.

"Hey, what you doing here giraffe?" Said one of the girls.

"Huh, did you say something?" Risa asked the girl.

"No, noting hahahahahahahaha." Replica the girl with fear.

"That's what I thought, now scram." Risa said evily.

And the girls ran with tears and fear away from them, then Risa turned her attention on her future lover who was gulping.

"Alright, let's go eat." Risa said in her normal voice.

He nodded and held her hand which made her blush and smile, they ate lunch and talked about anything. After having the final exams and graduated Risa had a talk with her parents.

"Risa, there is something we want to tell you." Risa's father said seriously.

"What it is? Risa asked with interest.

"Honey, your dad was told to work in Chiba for a while." Risa's mother said sadly.

"You mean, we are moving out." Risa said emotionlessly.

"Yes." Her parents said in unison.

She looked at her lap for a couple of minutes then she faced her parents.

"So, when we will move out?" Risa said with a serious face.

"After 2 or 3 days." Her father said simply.

She nodded and then went to her and called Otani to have a meeting in the park at 5 o'clock which he agreed. Otani had a similar conservation with his parents but they will move out to Kyoto after that he got a call from Risa telling him about a meeting at 5, when the clock striked five he went to the park they always go and saw her there.

"Hey, what's up?" Otani asked curiously.

"I am gonna move out to Chiba." Risa said with a sad face.

"Not point in keeping a secret and I am moving out to Kyoto." Otani said frowning.

"Well, let's make a promise to meet here in high school and telling each other our feelings." Risa said with a tearful face.

He nodded and they sealed the deal with a pinky promise, then they played till it was time to go home. The next day they played for the last time and said goodbye while hugging each other with tears in their eyes then they gave each other a kiss on the cheek and left the park walking to their home and to start their life without seeing each other for a long time.

* * *

 **And the primary arc is finished then next arc will be the middle school arc and see you soon.**


	7. Note

**Hi sorry but I had a long vacation**

 **Now I am back**

 **I will finish my Fairy Tail challenge fic then I will see which fic is next**

 **Yours truly**

 **AnimeLoverQ8**


End file.
